


Setting sail

by lauwrite



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically Sihtric pranking Finan, Camping, after Finan kept pranking him for years, the pranker pranked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauwrite/pseuds/lauwrite
Summary: For years, Finan has been pranking his friends during their usual camping week. Now it's time for them to have their revenge.(Inspired by the "Elliot what are you doing out there?!" video)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Setting sail

The sun hadn’t rose yet when Osferth heard the zipper of his tent. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up on his inflatable mattress. He frowned as he tried to recognize the silhouette in front of him.

  
“Sihtric?” He asked, recognizing the Dane’s hair.

  
“Morning Osferth.” He smiled, speaking not too loud.

  
Osferth scratched the back of his head as he noticed the first light of the morning behind his friend and wondering why he woke him that early. Sihtric, Osferth and Finan had decided to make a long hike for their vacation and had to camp for the night.It wasn’t the first they planned such thing and every time the three of them, sometimes four when Uhtred was free, had a lot of fun. Usually, their little getaway was marked by Finan’s prank. The Irishman had more and more imaginations every year.

  
But this morning, as Osferth stared at the mischievous smile of Sihtric, he understood it was Finan’s time to be pranked.

  
“I need your help.” He said, making a sign to Osferth to follow him.

  
Sihtric stood up and waited for Osferth outside the tent. The young men stretched as his gaze got lost on the lake in front. The Dane insisted on them camping near a lake and he didn’t really understand why. All he was sure of is the hundred mosquitoes bites he had now.

  
“Why do you need me?” Osferth asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
Sihtric’s eyes ran from Finan’s tent to the lake as malice sparked in them. “I need you to help me to pull Finan’s mattress.” He explained.

  
“With Finan on it?” He questioned him, not understanding what he wanted to do.

  
“Yes, it’s time for Finan to set sail.” Sihtric chuckled.

  
Osferth opened wide his eyes. “You want to put him on the water?” He asked, trying to hide his excitement.

  
Sihtric nodded, his smile growing even more. The two men slowly walked to Finan’s tent and opened it. The Irishman was deeply asleep, wrapped in his sleeping bag. Sihtric and Osferth shared a glance before the Dane took his phone to record. The youngest leaned towards the mattress and grabbed it. Then, he slowly walked back, trying not to wake up Finan. Sihtric, in the other hand, was trying his best to not burst into laughter as he filmed Osferth pulling Finan’s inflatable mattress towards the lake. The blond grumbled when he had to walk in the water, but at least Finan was now on the water.

  
“Push him, push him!” Sihtric ordered from the shore.

  
And then, Finan slowly drifts towards the middle of the lake under the amused eyes of his friends.They sat around their foster campfire and ate breakfast while patiently waiting for Finan to wake up.

  
After fifteen minutes, Sihtric noticed that Finan switched position on the mattress. “He’s waking up.” He alerted Osferth.

  
And indeed, the moment Finan opened his eyes, he felt something was wrong. The floor was weirdly moving and there was a blue sky above him. It took him a while to understand and suddenly he sat up, noticing the water around him. He screamed as he saw Sihtric and Osferth laughing on the shore.

  
“Finan, what are you doing out there?” Sihtric asked him, standing up.

  
“You’re asking me?!” Finan yelled. He frowned when he noticed Sihtric’s phone. “Why - are - you - RECORDING ?” He articulated, anger clear in his voice.

  
Finan losing his temper made Sihtric giggle even more and he continued to tease him. “You’re out on the lake Finan !”

  
The Dane was halfway to roll in the grass because of his laughers that Finan definitely not sharing. The Irishman leaned to one side on the mattress to use his hands as oars and join the shore. But it wasn't really successful. As he approached a big rock in the lake, Sihtric tried to calm down.

  
"Jump onto that !" He shouted, pointing the small island.

  
"I am not jumping on bloody anything ! I'll die! " Finan fumed as he stopped rowing for a moment.

  
"You're not gonna die Finan, you are in the water." Sihtric sighed, rolling his eyes. He turned to Osferth who was trying to not laugh, but the thin line formed by his lips was threatening to break.

  
"Let me out of here!" Finan screamed, hitting the mattress with his hands.

  
Suddenly, a drop of rain fell on Sihtric's nose. He looked up to the grey cloud above them and a bunch of drops started to fall. Finan loudly cursed Osferth and Sihtric as he started to row again.

  
When he was not far from the shore, he loudly exhaled, exasperated. He tried another technique to advance. On hands and feet, he alternatively unbalanced the front and the back of the mattress. But it just made him lose balance and fall ridiculously in the water.

  
Sihtric burst into laughter as Finan walked to the shore. The Irishman was wet to the bone and his face was red of anger. The moment he was on solid ground, he started to run toward Sihtric. The Dane took to his heels, and the two men ran all around the lake.

  
Osferth watched them from their little camp, amused by his friends. The next day would probably be dedicated to Finan's revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Tumblr for TLKFFF but I thought i could repost it here lmaooo


End file.
